We all have secrets
by starbabe
Summary: Obi-Wan's a girl. It's when she is Qui-Gon's apprentice. Well, things happen.
1. Pregnant!

Title: We all have secrets. Author: kim.biddle@ntlworld.com Spoilers: ? Summary: Obi-Wan is a girl! Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I am sorry if I copy anyone's idea, I didn't mean to. Sorry, again.  
  
Part 1 It was a bright, sunny morning. Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn, master of 16 year old, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon paced along the corridor, he was waiting for master Yoda, master Yoda had wanted to speak to him about Obi-Wan. Slowly, Yoda hobbled down the passageway, when he got to Qui-Gon a wee grin showed.  
  
"Good to see you, it is," he limped to a room and went in, with Qui-Gon behind. In the room were; Jedi knight Mace Windu and a healer. "Brought you here about young Kenobi. A secret, we all have." Yoda stopped to gaze at Mace Windu, then continued. "Male Obi-Wan is not."  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the other people in the area, "what are you talking about?"  
  
Mace strolled towards Qui-Gon, and then stopped. "When Obi-Wan was younger a Sith Lord came to her house hold and killed her father. The Sith Lord swore he would be back and destroy the child or take her away. Her mother was afraid for her daughter, so when she relieved that her daughter had the force, she called us and told her story. We got Obi-Wan out of there as fast as possible, the Sith Lord could see the future, he knows what Obi-Wan will look like when she is older. So we designed to make her a he. We dressed her as a boy and no ones the wiser."  
  
"The only predicament is she will be going through her female problems soon or she's started, ever way she's going to be frightened. She's going to be a girl in a boy's body," the healer added.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you do not want anymore, understand we do."  
  
"No, Obi-Wan is still my padawan, and I will keep her safe," Qui-Gon began to stride towards the door, and then turned. "Thank you for telling me," and walked out.  
  
Back in Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's flat, Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch waiting for Qui-Gon. Gradually, the door to the flat opened and Qui-Gon walked in.  
  
"Master, I have something to tell you," Qui-Gon ambled to the sofa and sat down.  
  
"Obi, I was told by Yoda that you are a girl. And I'm not angry that you didn't tell me, you're still my apprentice," Qui-Gon held out his arms. Obi- Wan moved onto her master's lap and got hugged by Qui-Gon. "So what do you want to be called; Obi-Wan, Obi, of cause padawan and apprentice."  
  
"I don't mind, but when we're out I must be a boy. Non of my friends know I'm a girl," she stopped and moved closer to her master. "Only one student knew that I was a female and that was Bruck. We used to go out, when we were six. We broke up when we were ten. He hated me after that, he started calling me names, hitting and kicking me." She started to cry, and tried to block out a yawn.  
  
"It's going to be okay, it was a long time ago, it's okay, and you didn't mean to kill him." Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan into his arms and carried her to her room. "I think someone needs to go to bed." He walked to her bed and lowered her into it, pulled the covers to her chin. "Good night, my Obi- Wan," and walked out the room.  
  
In the morning, Qui-Gon got up to find his padawan on the end of his bed. Carefully, he moved to the bottom of the bed and knelt beside the girl. He placed his large hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Sweetly, why are you here?" The girl began to stir, "Come on, it's time to wake up." She lifted her head and yawned.  
  
"I had a nightmare, I was frighten," she positioned her head back on the bed. "I'm sorry if I woke or shocked you."  
  
"That's alright," he sat down next to Obi-Wan, and planted her head on his knee. "Do you want to tell me about it?" The padawan shut her eyes and shook her skull. "Accepted, for now. While you go get dressed, I'll get breakfast." Qui-Gon watched as the teenager stumbled to the fresher.  
  
Two hours later, Obi-Wan came out of the fresher dressed as a young man. She walked over to the table and parked herself on a chair. Across the table was her master, who was eating his breakfast, which was runny egg and burned toast. In front of her was undercooked toast and butter; she began to slowly eat the overcooked bread.  
  
"So, master, what are we going to do, today?" Qui-Gon stopped eating the bit of bread in his mouth and swallowed.  
  
"We aren't doing anything, I'm going out. You can go to town or something," he saw the hurt in the girl's eyes. "Unless you want to come to a very boring lecture about lightsabers and apprentices, I'm sure you don't want to come to that."  
  
"All right, I'll go to town," Obi-Wan looked at the food in front of her and asked, "how much money have I got to spend."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head as Obi-Wan looked up, "your pocket credits, plus 100." Qui-Gon smiled when his padawan's mouth fell open. "So, how much is that? 500 credits, but the credits I give you must only be used for food, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, master," Obi-Wan finished her breakfast and went to town. Qui-Gon smiled, again, as he walked to the 'boring lecture'. The lecture wasn't about lightsabers or apprentices, it was about having a girl as your padawan and Yoda was the teacher, with other beings. As Qui-Gon strolled in he saw that he was the only one in the classroom, except for Yoda, Mace Windu and two healers, one being from the other day.  
  
In town, Obi-Wan was walking to her favourite shop when a tall, scarily man grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. He draws a sliver blaster and placed it on Obi-Wan's back, he licked her neck. "You will do what I say, Obi-Wan Kenobi, or you will die," he heaved on Obi-Wan's neckline of her tunic and dragged her onto the street.  
  
Back at the apartment, Qui-Gon was getting worry. Where is she? He thought, she knows what time to come back. All of a sudden, the door to the apartment opened. "Obi-Wan," slowly, Obi-Wan saunter into the lounge, around her right eye was a burse. Qui-Gon walked to his padawan and knelt, so their eyes were level. "Sweetly, what happened to your eye," Qui-Gon asked as he wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I was going to my favourite shop where a tall, scary man grabbed me and pushed me to a place, I couldn't see because he put his hands over my eyes." Obi-Wan paused, trying to find the right words. "He raped me, from behind. He tied me down on a bed, I couldn't move. I'm sorry, I'll go to my room," she started off to her room. When Qui-Gon grasped her arm, she stopped and turned.  
  
"I am not angry with you, you hear me," Obi-Wan nodded a yes. "Obi-Wan did this guy wear protection?" This time Obi-Wan shook her head, "did you?". Again, Obi-Wan shook her head. "Okay, in the morning we are going to the healers, to see if that eye's going to be alright. Now go to bed, all right."  
  
"Yes, master," Obi-Wan started, again for her room, and little by little got ready for bed. When she took her top off, she saw the mark on her left shoulder, which the man made. Gradually, Obi-Wan put her sleep-top on, so not to upset it, and got into bed. And tried to sleep.  
  
About eleven o'clock, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left for the healers. At the healers, they took a blood sample, and scanned Obi-Wan's belly for any signs of a baby. They found one in the blood test.  
  
The healer walked to where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were seated. "We have some bad news," Obi-Wan head fell onto Qui-Gon's chest. "Sweetheart, you're pregnant. Me and some other healers-who know you're a girl-think that when you're 12 weeks in, you should stay at home. With your master, of cause." She waited until the young teen nodded. "You can come here anytime you want, as long as you appear when we call you." 


	2. Here it comes

Part 2  
  
Obi-Wan was in her room reading a book about pregnancy, which the healer had given her. Qui-Gon knocked on the door and walked in, "do you mind if I sit next to you." Obi-Wan shook her head, so Qui-Gon sat down on the bed next to her. "So, what's the first sign of pregnancy?"  
  
Without looking away from her book, "month two and three I will get morning- sickness, which is me feeling poorly every morning."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I will get sleepier quicker, I will like strange foods and most likely I'll eat more. Finally, go a pee, every second."  
  
"You forgot moody," Qui-Gon added smiling. He put up his arms, "come and sit on my lap, little one." Slowly, Obi-Wan moved onto Qui-Gon's lap, Qui- Gon's long arms closed around her, one of his hands on her belly and the other on her hair. "Now, you're going to go through a lot of different changes, because of this kid. But you are going to get through this, if you like it or not."  
  
11 weeks in . "Stop acting like a little girl, you're fourteen years old!" Bant yelled at a weeping Obi-Wan. Bant had come back from a mission to find her best friend bigger than usual. She had told Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan had burst out crying. "What is wrong with you? I say 'hey Obi, you look chubbier than normal,' and you start crying like a baby!" She suddenly saw Master Qui-Gon marching towards them. All of a sudden he was at his padawan's side, he went down on your knees, hugged and played with Obi-Wan's hair. To Bant's surprise Obi-Wan stopped weeping.  
  
"So you two, what happened?" Qui-Gon asked as he placed Obi-Wan's head on his chest.  
  
"I saw him, I walked over. I say to him, 'you look chubbier than normal.' He starts crying," she glanced at her friend, who was now rubbing her swollen belly. She suddenly realized why Obi-Wan was acting like an infant. "Wait a minuet. You're a girl, aren't you?"  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan quickly exchanged a look and yelled, "NO!"  
  
"You're not just a girl, you're pregnant!" Very slowly, they both nod and take Bant to their apartment. Qui-Gon helped his padawan sit on the sofa, and sat next to her on the couch. "So, Qui-Gon, are you the father?"  
  
"No, I'm not the father," Qui-Gon gazed at Obi-Wan, who was tearing up again. "Obi-Wan was raped in town. But I'm going to look after her and the baby."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?" Bant questioned as Obi-Wan looked at the floor. "I could have helped you."  
  
"Yoda told me not to," she stared into Bant's eyes. "I wanted to. I wanted to tell all my friends, I tried a coupled of times, but I couldn't find the words. Master Qui-Gon didn't know until the day before I was raped." Bant was in shock, "You didn't know!" Qui-Gon shook his head. "So, do the Council know Obi's expecting?"  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan yawned. Qui-Gon knows that his little girl was starting to drift off into sleep. He got a cushion and laid her head on the pillow, her eyes starting to close and fell into a deep nap.  
  
"How many weeks is she?" Whispered Bant, trying not to wake the pregnant girl.  
  
"12 weeks, Monday."  
  
"Is that what she looks like without the boy stuff on?"  
  
"No, she's more pretty and looks like a girl," Qui-Gon glanced at the sleeping form on his knee and smiled. Stroking the Obi-Wan, happily, he noticed that Bant needed to go home. "Bant, do you need to go somewhere?" The girl nodded and stood up, "I'll see you, soon, Bant." Bant nodded, again, and went. Qui-Gon turned back to his padawan and whispered. "See, you do have friends, dearest," he kissed her on the forehead and carried Obi-Wan to her room.  
  
Roughly 8 months in.  
  
It was noon in the day; Obi-Wan was a sleep in Qui-Gon's huge double bed, which could fit four grown men in it. Qui-Gon had moved Obi-Wan into his room, so if she needed him, he was there. Qui-Gon watched the teen girl snooze, he always did. She had been ill with a cold, which had frightened Obi-Wan because she thought the baby could of got it and died. Qui-Gon's padawan began to stir from her slumber. She began to open her eyes.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head," Qui-Gon placed his hand on her swollen belly, and felt the baby kick. "So, did the infant wake you?" The younger one nodded. "Well, now you're up, why don't we watch a holo-vid. Would you like that?" The girl nodded, again. Qui-Gon strolled out the door, and came back with the movable holo-tv and videos. "What holo-vid do you want?"  
  
"My favourite, please," Obi-Wan was starting to shiver. Qui-Gon put the video on and sat next to her.  
  
"Obi, do you want to sit here with me?" She nodded, knowing what her master meant, and moved between his legs. He enclosed his arms around her, resting his hands on her belly.  
  
They watched the holo-vid for an hour, until Qui-Gon's comlink went off. Obi-Wan had fallen a sleep, while watching the vid. Qui-Gon picked up his comlink and answered it, "Qui-Gon here."  
  
"Hey, Qui, it's Mace. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we need you and your padawan on a mission. And before you say it, I know your apprentice is with child, but as I said, we need you."  
  
"I don't know, Mace," the master replied looking at Obi-Wan. "She's tired all the time, now. I don't want to see her get hurt, and if you haven't noticed she is a bit big." "I know, Qui, but you're the only two who can do this. Please, ask Obi-Wan for us. We can send a healer with you, if you want."  
  
"Okay, Mace, I'll ask," with that he switched off his comlink, and turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "Sweetly, can you hear me? If you can, please wake up. I need to ask you something." The teen in his arms moved and woke up. "Master Mace Windu needs us to go on a mission. We can bring a healer with us. What do you say, want to go or not."  
  
"Mission, master? I can do this mission, but why? I can't hide the fact I'm pregnant! And not a boy!" Qui-Gon could tell the hormones were acting up, again. He laid his hands on her enlarged belly, trying to calm her. To his relief she did.  
  
"Now, I know you don't like it. You feel you are too young to have this baby, but you got to have it. Or what you said might come true. I don't want to see you sad or hurt, but we've got to go. As I said, a healer is coming with us, if you want," Qui-Gon said. Feeling another jerk against his hand. The girl in his arms turned to face him and nodded.  
  
In the morning Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and a healer which is called Kym, waited for their transport. Obi-Wan was sitting on a bench, next to Kym. Kym was a young woman in her mid-40's, she had black-grey hair and green eyes. She was checking Obi-Wan and her baby, which keeps moving.  
  
Five minuets later, the transport came. When they were on Qui-Gon and Kym took Obi-Wan to their apartment on the ship. Their apartment had four bedrooms and kitchen/dinning room. Qui-Gon had told the healer Obi-Wan was going to sleep in his room with him.  
  
The mission was very simple, once they realized Mace Windu had set it up for a vacation. Kym had found a young man and kept going out with him. Obi- Wan and Qui-Gon always went to the beach or stayed at home, mostly.  
  
It dinnertime when it happened. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat at the table eating their favourite meal. Kym was out, again, with a man called Timle. A knock came at the door, Qui-Gon get up to wait near the door. While Obi-Wan went to change into a boy, and then she ran to the entrance, were Qui-Gon waited for her. Then Qui-Gon opened it.  
  
"Hello, Qui-Gon," a young blonde haired woman stood in the doorway.  
  
"Sandra!" Qui-Gon said in shock, Obi-Wan looked between the two and went to Qui-Gon and her bedroom. Qui-Gon watched her walked off, then turned back to this Sandra. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Healer Kym told me you were here, and I'm on a mission." She stared at Qui- Gon's room, where she had seen a boy go into. "Qui-Gon, who was that young man?"  
  
"Oh, his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon looked over to his bedroom in worry, Obi-Wan never lest Qui-Gon alone with someone she knows nothing about. And without finishing a meal, if Obi-Wan doesn't eat enough food, her and the baby could get very badly ill. "Why don't you go and sit down in the dinning room and I'll go and try to get him out of that room. So, you can meet him."  
  
The lady nodded and Qui-Gon went to his room. He knocked on the door and whispered, "Darling, can I come in?" Nothing. "Obi-Wan, open the door!" Still nothing. Qui-Gon started to worry even more. He used the force on the door. Inside Obi-Wan lay on the bed in pain, Qui-Gon moved to her side. "Obi, does it feel as if the baby is coming," she nodded. "I'm going to send Sandra away, and then I'm going to call healer Kym." Qui-Gon started to walk to the door, "don't worry. I'll be back in a flash."  
  
Sandra sat in a chair at the table, "so, is he coming out?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sandra, but you have to go," Qui-Gon looked back to his room. "Obi-Wan's come down with a sickness."  
  
"Okay, Qui-Gon," she kissed him on the nose. "I'll see you soon."  
  
When she was gone, he ran to Obi-Wan, who was now struggling to breath. He sat behind her holding her up, as he called Kym. "Kym, it's time. Please, she can't breath."  
  
"Don't worry, Qui-Gon. I'll be there as soon as possible." With that the comlink went off.  
  
Obi-Wan was panting like mad; Qui-Gon slowly began to undress her. He called over one of Obi-Wan's nightgowns with the force, and put it on her. Suddenly, Kym ran in, she ran to Obi-Wan, and put a gas mark on her face. Then went to the end of the bed. "Qui-Gon, could you get some towels. Obi-Wan, open your legs and calm down."  
  
Qui-Gon picked up Obi-Wan's head and put a few pillows under her, and ran to the fresher.  
  
After an hour, a sobbing baby boy lay in Obi-Wan's arms, tears running down her face. Qui-Gon hugging her from behind, healer Kym inspecting Obi- Wan, "Obi-Wan, your belly doesn't feel right." The master and his apprentice's eyes shot up. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." The healer pressed down on her tummy, a whimper came from Obi-Wan's lips.  
  
"What is it?" Qui-Gon asked, Obi-Wan looked terrified. He planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, I think we have an other baby." Kym got out a scanner, and scanned the belly. Nothing. "It's nothing, I think it was her young tummy getting used to being a mum." She smiled at the two and held out her hands for the baby. "Don't be troubled, I'm just going to clean him up." She handed the baby to the healer. Qui-Gon kissed his apprentice on the cheek, "well done, padawan, well done." 


End file.
